Mistletoe Madness
by thegirlwhowaited411
Summary: 6th year student Hermione Granger has quite an unfortunate problem this Christmas season... And it's driving her quite mad. Can she survive locking lips with multiple men simply because a magical plant has forced her to? Hehehe... we'll see dear reader, we'll see... rated T just in case.
1. Colin Creevey

_Hello there dear readers! So this little idea popped into my head: What if Hermione was forced into kissing a bunch of different guys by magical mistletoe? I believe, due to her character, it would be incredibly frustrating as situations got more and more ridiculous. Each chapter will be a different boy and suggestions for a specific male are welcome. Critiques are swell as well plus any errors I and my friend overlooked. :) enjoy!_

**First kiss, a photo, and that blasted mistletoe**

There were thirteen days until Christmas, thirteen days of holiday themed madness for Hermione Granger to get through before her mind could focus solely on her studies again. She had so many things to do! A trip down to Hogsmeade was in order to buy presents, and Harry absolutely needed help with his transfiguration essay... And she hadn't finished knitting Dobby a hat yet! Oh, she couldn't leave for the Burrow without doing that! The bushy haired Gryffindor plowed through the corridor, barely acknowledging the portrait of the Fat Lady and if you had asked her five minutes later, she wouldn't have even remembered uttering the password, Bowtruffles.

6th year was really quite stressful for Ms. Granger, though it was only recently that it was starting to show. Between trying to get over her ridiculous crush on Ron, tutoring a few first and second years AND try to out-mark Harry in potions (Really, how on Earth was that boy getting higher marks than her?), she had no free time. Hermione felt like she had been reduced to a frizzy-haired, bookworm bumble-bee, buzzing around Hogwarts castle.

The Gryffindor Common Room was a flurry of red and gold activity. it was no wonder that Hermione wouldn't have noticed Colin Creevey lying on the ground, taking photos of who knows what. "Oh!" Her foot collided with his stomach and she fell head first into the carpet, dragging Colin a foot or two along.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Hermione!" The bashful 5th year scrambled to get himself into a standing position as she struggled to get a grip on what just happened. Brown eyes blinked once. Twice. How'd she end up on the floor? Colin, ever the gentleman, reached down and softly pulled Hermione up. She murmured her thanks, and flashed him a small grin. Colin could tell that the female third of the Golden Trio was a bit preoccupied with her thoughts, and he just nodded back. He would have turned and walked back to his former position, if it weren't for the fact that his feet seemed to be glued to the spot. "Oh no."

Her eyes widened and she attempted to lift a foot. No luck. They locked eyes, and Hermione wondered when Colin had gotten so tall. He actually had to look down his nose at her. Together they looked upwards at the ceiling.

Blasted magical mistletoe!

Colin sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Seems to be of the magical sort... I... well, if you don't want to kiss a 5th year I'd understand. I could get one of my mates to try and charm it away or something..." Hermione bit her lip. He was too bashful for his own good. And it was a common fact that absolutely nothing could get rid of magical mistletoe except what it wanted: a kiss.  
"It's fine, Colin. But let's make it quick, I've got an essay to finish."  
He gulped. He'd never actually kissed anyone before.

"Uhm-"

Hermione didn't even let the boy start a sentence before tilting his chin toward her and brushing her lips with his. Satisfied that the mistletoe would deem it sufficient, she broke away and took a step back.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He was frozen to the spot, eyes as wide as saucers. How adorable.

"Uh, nope. Not at all." Hermione took a step back and turned towards the girls dormitories, leaving him standing in the middle of the room. By the time he came to his senses she was almost at the top of the stairs. Fumbling for his camera, Colin brought it up to his face and snapped a photo of his first kiss disappearing out of view with an echoing 'Click.'


	2. Draco Malfoy

****_Muahahahaha! Part two of my scheming. Fair warning, I do ship Dramione,so... yea. This had to occur. thanks for reading! 3_

**To kiss a ferret**

Draco Malfoy watched in amusement as Granger strode past him, head buried in another book. She didn't even notice him, which must have been incredibly hard to do, for by his standards (which were the only ones that mattered) he was looking quite dashing that evening. What was so important that she couldn't even stop for some light-hearted bantering with everyone's favorite slytherin? He threw a glance over his shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle seemed occupied with an angry Madame Pince... Hmmmmm...

Hermione walked between the shelves of the Hogwarts library, absorbed in a wizard folk tales novel. They were actually quite interesting. Let's see, another turn to the right, 50 paces straight and another left should bring her right to her favorite armchair. Ever since that mistletoe incident in the Common room yesterday, Hermione was resolute not to spend her time there and instead chose to seek solace in her favorite place. No one would bug the Gryffindor here.

Draco held held back a chuckle as he watched the bushy-haired bookworm plop into an old leather chair without so much as looking around at her surroundings. That in itself seemed normal; she was absorbed in a book, after all. What was hilarious was the sprig of mistletoe hanging right above the chair. How perfect! Now, how could Draco use this oppurtunity to his advantage...

He could  
A) Leave. No one was going to find her back  
B) Tease her, maybe toss a few mudblood comments in for good measure... then kiss her himself. It would infuriate Potter and Weasel-bee, and maybe get Granger in a feisty mood. He let his eyes rake over her body. That actually might be the funner of the two options... ( And more enjoyable. When had Granger grown up?)

Draco took his sweet time, slowly leaning up against the nearest bookshelf and crossing his legs. Might as well be comfortable.  
"Well well well, look what the night troll dragged in." He sneered, waiting for a response. He got what he wanted. Hermione's head snapped up, her caramel-colored hair flying everywhere.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She arched an eyebrow,clearly not amused.

"My dear little mudblood, I am the highest caliber of Slytherin there is. Far above you and your petty Gryffindor goonies." Petty? Hermione gritted her teeth, doing her best to calm down. She'd never seen anyone this far back in the library before, so why was he here bugging her now? All she needed was a bit of peace and quiet.

"I repeat, what are you doing here? If you do not have a sufficient answer besides trying to evoke my nerves, please leave me be."

"To be blunt, I'm here to possibly save your life." Draco felt a zing of pleasure as her brow furrowed against him.

"What in the name of Godric do you mean?"

He lazily pointed a finger, gesturing above her head."Look up." She tilted her head backwards and her mouth popped open to a small 'O'. Hermione murmured something unintelligible, but to Draco it sounded like she was cursing.

"Strong words for the Gryffindor princess."

"Aw, shut it Malfoy." She paused. "You don't suppose any one else is coming this way, do you?"

"Nope." He said with a smirk. Hermione internally groaned. She was stuck to this armchair until someone braved the maze that was the library and actually kissed her...unless...

"Malfoy, come over here."

"Why should I?"

She exhaled loudly."Look, I've got one option. No one ever comes back here. So get over here and kiss this 'frumpy mudblood' before I accio your ferret-y arse."

His eyes widened, bad memories from 4th year flashing through his head.

"And contaminate myself?"

"You can always scourgify your mouth if you seriously find a simple kiss all that unpleasant."  
He was frozen in indecision. Draco wondered why on earth he had followed the girl in the first place.

"Don't expect me to enjoy this Granger. You probably don't even reach the standards of a decent snog."

"I'm on the same page,Malfoy. Don't you forget that."

He stalked forward as she moved the book from her lap onto the arm of the chair. This was going to be the weirdest experience of his Hogwarts career. What would his father say if he somehow heard about this? Well, he was in front of her chair... now, what? Her legs were curled up beneath the rest of her body, and she was leaning away from him, into the leather. This was the closest he'd ever been to Granger. He moved to lower himself to his knees and she flinched slightly. Was she actually scared of him?

"Come on Granger, I don't bite."

She looked up at him with big brown eyes, and something inside Draco flip-flopped.  
"You've injured me plenty of times in the past. Why would you stop now?" Was he really that cruel to her? Hmmm...

"Consider this a Christmas present then, alright? A... a peace offering of sorts. For the holiday at least." What? This didn't make any sense to Hermione. In fact, it was kind of nuts to Draco too.  
Draco reached out and pulled her face close to his. "I don't have to do this you know," Salazar, her breath smelled like candied apples. "I could leave you here." Hermione couldn't have that. she mightlove the library, but being stuck forever in one would be terrible.

She closed the space between them, crashing her lips to his thin ones, expecting it to be quick. Instantly, Draco was overwhelmed with her scent and wanted more of it. More, More, MORE. His eyes fluttered shut. There was no way he was releasing this girl. His hands tangled in her soft hair, pulling her closer, closer, and Hermione found herself pulling the Slytherin onto the chair with her, moving onto her knees. There was no logic behind this. Lips and hearts moved in sync as they adjusted to fit on the chair, bodies pressed to one another, eyes shut. Draco's tongue slipped out and wet her bottom lip, and she responded eagerly with an open mouth. He barely registered her fingers gripping the back of his shirt collar; rather, the blonde was preoccupied with her soft tongue playing with his. He grinned as she pulled away for breath, moaning as she did so. "Draco?" she asked breathily. "What-" He shot up and jumped out of the chair, knocking over her book as he did so. Reality hit him hard. What just happened?

Her face reflected his shock. Did she just exchange SPIT with Malfoy? Merlin forbid... her fingers reached up and gingerly felt her lips. Draco watched on in silence as fingertips danced over slightly swollen lips. He, Draco Malfoy, had done that to Granger. He felt like an exploding mess of contradictions. _I've got to get out of ._

"Merry Christmas, Granger." He managed to get out before taking an uncertain step watched as he turned on his heel and bolted out of there, undone tie flapping in the air. She didn't move for what seemed like eternity.

That could have not just happened. Nope.


	3. Harry Potter

**The Chosen one**

Harry couldn't figure out why Hermione was acting so oddly. The day before she had gone off to the library and an hour later came back looking like a ghost. Generally she looked more well-fed after a trip to the library than after a meal in the Great Hall. After Hermione had slinked off to her dormitory, he had been faced with a challenge. Sit there in the common room with Ron and the leech Lavender, or actually try and do homework...

The next day had found him with a disastrous attempt at a transfiguration essay, and a stern look from McGonagall. Where was Hermione when he needed her? She had seemed pretty shaken up yesterday...Harry decided that there had to be a way to lift both his and his best friend's spirits. Quidditch was out of the question. Hermione could barely balance on a broom. Hmmm... Maybe she was homesick this close to the holidays. He could get her to write a letter to her parents or something! Hedwig could even deliver the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Surely, this idea could place a smile on her face. She was always telling him to be less selfish, and doing something for her was bound to earn him some brownie points!

The next hour was spent with Harry wandering the castle, trying to find Hermione She wasn't in Gryffindor tower, and Madame Pince hadn't seen her favorite student since yesterday. He'd even checked the kitchens to see if she had a renewed sense of duty towards S.P.E.W. Even Dobby didn't know where she was! In a last ditch attempt, he backtracked to his dormitory and got out the old Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A quick scan and a chuckle later, Harry found himself on the path towards Hagrid's hut. Smoke billowed out from the old stone chimney,mixing with gently falling snowflakes. He could see Hagrid's giant shadow through the window. When he was about fifty paces away, the door creaked open and out stepped Hermione, arms full of Hagrid's homemade biscuits.

"Thank you Hagrid. It was lovely to talk to you again."

"Come by anytime 'Mione. Fang sure did miss ya." Then the door swung shut and Hermione was bouncing up the path towards Harry.

"There you are! I've been looking for you since classes got out!" She scrambled to readjust her arms and waved to her friend.

"Sorry! Hey, could you help me out a bit? Hagrid dumped about thirty poppy seed biscuits onto me to bring back for all the Gryffindors." The Chosen One ran the rest of the way, taking off his cloak as he did so.  
"Here," he said holding it out, bunching it together to function as a sack. "Put them in here."

"Thanks, Harry." They walked back to the castle together, skirting the black lake and watched as the Giant Squid tried in vain to catch a couple of birds skimming the was fairly cold though, so the duo passed on quickly to avoid frozen appendages. As they neared the castle entrance, Hermione groaned and stopped.

"What?" Harry shifted from foot to foot, trying to stay warm. Why couldn't they have levitated the biscuits instead of using his cloak?  
"The entire entrance is overhung with mistletoe."  
He craned his neck upwards.

"Oh. Uh, well, now what? This is the only way in, unless you want to hightail it to Hogsmeade and find a secret passageway." She sighed and rubbed her hands against her rosy cheeks.

"I am entirely fed up with mistletoe!" Hermione burst aloud. Whoah. Harry took a few steps back.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" She sunk to the ground, sitting on the first stone step of the stairs leading up to the doors.

"No, Harry, I am just stressed." She blew out, steaming up the air in front of her face. He set the bundle of bread down and sat next to her.

"Would you like to share why?" Maybe this was why she was so upset yesterday. Maybe it wasn't homesickness after all.

She bit her lip, tracing a loop in the snow with her shoe. "Two nights ago Colin Creevey and I were caught under a mistletoe... It was an honest mistake, I thought nothing of it." He nodded, shaggy black hair falling in front of his glasses. "But then yesterday... Malfoy found me in the library... apparently I had sat in a chair underneath another sprig of mistletoe."  
Harry shot up, kicking snow .  
"Please tell me you didn't."  
"... I did."  
He moaned."Hermione," he paused, looking for adequate words. All he could come up with was, "That's disgusting!"  
"Don't worry, I know," She scrunched her face up, " I scourgified my mouth as soon as I got back to the tower."  
Well, that was a relief for Harry. He turned towards the doors ahead of them.  
"We've gotta get inside though. Dinner's soon." Hermione slowly got up and stood tall. Harry found himself being dragged by the hand up to the door, cloak and biscuits slung over her shoulder. She turned to face him.  
"Please get this over with." Hermione pleaded. Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up higher onto his nose. _Here goes nothing._  
He ducked down and placed a chaste peck on his friend's lips, which were very cold and slightly chapped in this weather.  
"Come on Hermione, let's get you inside. You're freezing." She nodded her assent and let him help her through the door, into the warm Hogwarts castle, leaving the dastardly mistletoe behind.


End file.
